Reopening of the Computer Store
by purplecat41877
Summary: The computer store that Chloe works at reopens after being wrecked a couple months ago; see Eugene's Revenge for more details; and the store ends up getting a shoplifter.


Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not but Chloe, Mr. Stapleman, Roger, Eugene, Julie, Jill, Lisa, and Gary are. Please do not sue and no flames.

**Reopening of the Computer Store**

Donny and sixteen year old Chloe Calls were doing some work in the lab. Just then, Chloe's boyfriend, Roger Stapleman, appeared in the doorway holding a bouquet of purple irises.

"How's everything going?" Roger asked.

"Pretty good," Donny replied.

"Great to see you," Chloe said, accepting the irises that Roger gave her. Then she and Roger kissed on the lips.

"Trent filled me in on what happened," Roger said. "You all right?"

"I'm fine now but I was unconscious for a couple days when Eugene wrecked the store with a wrecking ball," Chloe said. "I was in the hospital for a few days and had to rest at home for a couple weeks."

"My brothers and I were scared that she wouldn't pull through," Donny explained. "We're really glad she did, though."

"I wanted to let you know that the computer store is reopening today," Roger said.

"I'd better get myself ready for work," Chloe said.

"Good luck," Donny said.

"Take care," Roger said.

Donny and Chloe wrapped their arms around each other and then pulled away. After kissing Roger on the lips, Chloe left the lab with the irises.

* * *

After Raph dropped her off, Chloe entered the computer store. She spotted Mr. Stapleman, Lisa Sapphire, Gary Branchstar, Julie Thistle, and a woman who looked like Julie standing near the customer service desk.

"Glad to see you're all right, Chloe," Gary said.

"You had us really worried," Lisa said.

"Hi, I'm Jill Thistle," the woman that looked like Julie said.

"Jill decided to come back to work here," Julie said.

"Jill will be working in the stationary department," Mr. Stapleman said.

"I'd better get to work in the computer department," Chloe said. She headed for the locker room which was in the back of the store.

* * *

The turtles were hanging out in the living room. They were having chicken pizza, soda, and watching an action movie.

"I wonder how Chloe's doing," Leo said.

"The store looked great when I dropped her off earlier," Raph said.

"With Eugene in prison for 40 years, we don't have to worry about him going to the store and wrecking it," Donny said.

"That's a relief," Mikey said.

On the screen, a convenience store employee was organizing the counter. A couple girls wearing heavy coats entered the store.

The employee pressed a button below the counter. A few minutes later, a couple police officers entered the store. After talking with the employee, the police headed for the two girls. They had the girls open their coats, which they did, and inside the coats were a bunch of snacks.

The police officers handcuffed the girls and took them out to the police car. Then they came back into the store and had the employee ring the stolen merchandise to see how much the loss would've been.

"Why would anyone think they can get away with shoplifting?" Mikey asked.

"I guess they think they're better than everyone else but they're not," Raph replied.

* * *

At the computer store, Gary was working in the electronics section. A young man with pale skin and messy dark hair entered the area and started hanging around the ipod section.

"May I help you?" Gary asked the young man.

"Go away!" the young man snapped. "I don't need no help!"

"If you change your mind, I'll be around here."

"Leave me alone and don't you even be thinking about watching me! I'm not no thief!"

"I didn't say you were."

"Then get out of my space!"

A woman walked over to Gary and asked him for help. A few minutes after Gary started helping the woman, an alarm went off.

After helping the woman, Gary turned towards the ipod section. All of the ipods were gone.

Several minutes later, Mr. Stapleman entered the electronics section with a couple of police officers. They headed for the area where the ipods used to be.

* * *

Raph stopped at the computer store to pick up Chloe. He was surprised to see a couple police cars in front of the store.

Chloe walked over to Raph and he wrapped his arms around her. Chloe was surprised but she returned the gesture.

"Everything all right?" Chloe asked with confusion.

"I was wondering the same thing," Raph said as he and Chloe released each other.

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw a couple police cars in front of the computer store."

"I heard an alarm go off in the store but I don't know why. I can go find out."

"That's fine. I'll wait here."

Chloe walked over to Mr. Stapleman and Gary who were in front of the computer store. She walked back over to Raph a few minutes later.

"There was a shoplifter in the electronics section," Chloe explained. "He tried to steal the ipods."

"I'm glad you're all right," Raph said with relief. "I'm also glad that creep didn't try to steal from your department."

Chloe and Raph wrapped their arms around each other and then pulled away. Then they headed for the Shell Cycle.

* * *

Chloe and the turtles were hanging out in the living room. They were having soda and black bean taco pizza.

"Gary at work mentioned that there was a guy in his department that rudely brushed him off," Chloe explained. "This happened to be the guy that set off the alarms from stealing the ipods. Gary mentioned to me that the guy needed to learn to speak proper English. He even mentioned that the guy was shouting 'I didn't steal no ipods! I isn't no thief!' while the police handcuffed him, read him his rights, and put him in the back of the police car."

"We're glad you're all right," Donny said.

"We saw a movie where two girls were shoplifting at a convenience store and the police were called and they arrested the girls," Mikey said.

"Sounds like an interesting movie," Chloe said.

"Of course, unlike the shoplifter at the computer store, the girls that were shoplifting in the movie knew how to speak properly," Leo said.

"The main thing is that Chloe's all right and the shoplifter was caught," Raph said.

"True," Chloe agreed.

Chloe and the turtles finished their pizza and soda and cleaned up. Then they went about their own activities.

The End


End file.
